Eine kleine Drabblesammlung
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Drabble rund um Harry Potter und seine Charaktere. Kapitel 30 "Frieden" online.
1. Gryffindor Mut

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

Um die Massen an neuen Stories (in Form von Drabblen) zu minimieren, habe ich beschlossen alle Drabble hier zusammenzufassen.  
Los geht es mit einem Neuen.

Die Idee zu dem Drabble bekam ich, als in im PMs Forum ein GIF von Calane gesehen habe.

**Gryffindor Mut**

„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!",  
schleuderte Severus der kichernden Meute entgegen.  
_Warum starrt mich heute jeder an und kichert?  
__Wo ist ihr Respekt geblieben?_

Hermione trat vor ihn.  
„Was wollen Sie, Granger?"  
„Ich, ich muss- "  
Sie hüpfte unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere.  
„Die Toilette ist da vorne!", zischte er.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Sie versuchte krampfhaft seinem Blick standzuhalten  
und sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Reden oder verschwinden Sie.  
Sie stehlen meine Zeit!"  
„Sir- ich- sie-", druckste sie herum.  
Ihr Gesicht knallrot.  
„Es reicht. Aus dem Weg!"  
„IhreHoseisoffen!", sprudelte sie schnell hervor.  
„WAS?"  
„Ihre Hose ist offen!"

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	2. Frauen haben es nicht leicht

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

**Frauen haben es nicht leicht**

Schweißperlen lief über Hermiones Stirn.  
Sie war fertig. Mit sich und der Welt.

_Nie wieder!  
__Das war das erste und letzte Mal!_

Severus dagegen schien entspannt.  
Kein Anzeichen von Anstrengung.

_Die meiste Arbeit habe ich ja auch gehabt!_

Sie spürte, dass ihr etwas Kleines, Feuchtes in den Arm gelegt wurde,  
und betrachtete nun das Ergebnis ihrer Strapazen genauer:  
Klein.  
Verschrumpelt.  
Irgendwie hässlich.  
Aber, wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sich die Mühe dennoch gelohnt.

Severus lächelte sie an  
als sie ihm den kleinen Schreihals entgegen hielt.  
Krummbein fauchte, als Severus zum Korb ging,  
und das Katzenbaby wieder an dessen Mutter legte.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	3. Panik

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

**Panik**

„Mami! Jimmy hat… er…"  
Weinend klammerte Jenny sich an Hermione fest.  
„Beruhige dich erstmal. Was hat Jimmy gemacht?"  
Sie tätschelte die Vierjährige sanft,  
als ihr Patenkind ins Zimmer kam.  
Ein rothaariger Lausbub.  
Unverwechselbar Ginny Potters Sohn.

„Ich habe Severus nur die Haare geschnitten"  
Grinsend hielt der Fünfjährige die Schere  
und eine schwarze Haarsträhne hoch.  
„Beim Schlafen!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wo ist er?"  
Hermione hetzte panisch ins Schlafzimmer. Leer.  
_Bei Merlin. Das gibt Ärger.  
_Sie schluckte.

Jenny kam aufgeregt ins Zimmer.  
„Hier ist er, Mami. Guck, wie hässlich er nun ist."  
Sie hielt ihrer Mutter aufgebracht die glatzköpfige Puppe hin.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	4. Ein seltsames Wesen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

Mein Beitrag zur KIDDING Challenge auf WIKTT.  
Kriterien: 100 Wörter, SS/HG und "You´re kidding." sollten die letzten Wörter sein. (ich habe es einfach eingedeutscht ;-))

**Ein seltsames Wesen**

Sie brauchte Hilfe, und das schnell.  
In der Bibliothek traf sie leider nur auf ihn.  
„Professor Snape! Kommen Sie schnell.  
Sie müssen mir helfen!"

„Was ist denn, Miss Granger?"  
„Professor Granger!"  
Sie konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
Da ist etwas Ekliges im Gang."  
Er schnaubte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek.  
Severus fing an zu lachen.  
Sie sah ihn nur verständnislos an.  
Von weitem konnte man schon Rauschschwaden sehen  
und das komisches Lachen hören, das von den grauen Tieren  
mit den roten Flügeln ausging.  
Sie schüttelte sich.

„Professor Granger, das sind doch nur  
Hagrids neue Eseldrachen."  
„Was?"  
„E-sel-dra-chen!"  
„Sie scherzen!"

**Ende**

Wer den Film „Shrek2" gesehen hat, wird mit den Eseldrachen etwas anfangen können. Allen anderen kann ich den Film nur empfehlen. Ach ja: Natürlich sind es keine ekligen Tiere. Ich finde sie niedlich…

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	5. Ein Snape hat es nicht leicht!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

Mein zweiter Beitrag zur UNBELIEVABLE Challenge auf WIKTT.  
Kriterien: 100 Wörter, SS/HG und der Ausdruck "You are unbelievable." (ich habe es einfach eingedeutscht ;-)) sollte vorkommen.

**Ein Snape hat es nicht leicht! Oder: Wie sage ich es meinem Kind?**

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"  
Hermione sah ihren Professor erwartungsvoll an.  
Dieser trat, unüblich für ihn, stumm und sichtlich nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.

Nun schaltete sich Dumbledore ein.  
Dieser hatte die Szene von seinem Platz aus beobachtet.  
„Nun machen Sie schon, Severus. So schwer ist das nicht."  
Severus schenkte ihm einen seiner berühmten Blicke,  
doch der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Nun, also- "  
_Ich kann das nicht. Aber ich bin doch auch ein wenig Stolz auf sie.  
__Warum ist das so schwer?  
_„Also, wegen ihrer NEWT-Ergebnisse - Ihre Leistungen -  
Miss Granger - Sie sind unglaublich!"

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	6. Du bist unglaublich

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

Mein erster Beitrag zur UNBELIEVABLE Challenge auf WIKTT.  
Kriterien: 100 Wörter, SS/HG und der Ausdruck "You are unbelievable." (ich habe es einfach eingedeutscht ;-)) sollte vorkommen.

**Du bist unglaublich**

„Du bist unglaublich", stöhnte Hermione noch völlig überwältigt.  
Severus machte bei diesem Kompliment einen mentalen Satz nach oben.  
Er wollte sie nicht so direkt fragen, ob es ihr gefallen hatte.  
Man(n) will ja schließlich nicht aufdringlich sein.  
Deshalb war er froh, dass sie von sich aus damit anfing.  
„Wenn du möchtest, dann kann ich es dir jetzt öfters machen.  
Ist kein großes Hexenwerk – für einen Profi wie mich."  
Er hob selbstgefällig eine Augenbraue.  
„Bitte, mach es gleich noch einmal."  
Severus grinste, riss eine Tüte Nescafe'-Frappe' auf,  
schüttete das Pulver in den mit Milch gefüllten Shaker  
und begann wieder zu schütteln.

**Ende**

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr noch die Werbung mit der wackelnden Limousine und der stöhnenden Frau kennt, die neben einem Eiskaffee-shakenden Typen sitzt.

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	7. Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

CallistaEvans und ich haben uns spontan zu einer kleinen Mini-Challenge verabredet:  
Ein Drabble mit dem Titel „Auf die Größe kommt es nicht an".  
Es gibt übrigens eine gleichnamige Story bei PM http:www.rickman-snape.de/ficanna.html  
Wir haben uns nur dem Titel ausgeliehen – sonst nichts…  
Schaut auch bei Callista vorbei (sie hat sich etwas völlig anderes, aber – meiner Meinung nach- viel Besseres Thema rausgesucht. Aber, entscheidet am Besten selbst…)  
LG nici1807

**Auf die Größe kommt es nicht an  
**von Nici1807

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst. Ich finde ihn zu klein."  
Hermione sah Severus skeptisch an.  
„Ich kenne Größere, die viel besser sind."

  
„Hermione, der Mann bin immer noch ich.  
Ich weiß, wovon ich rede.  
Wenn ich sage, er ist groß genug, dann ist er groß genug,  
und auch durchaus in der Lage, deinen Anforderungen zu genügen.  
Auf die Größe allein kommt es ja schließlich nicht an.  
Ich werde es Dir beweisen"

  
Er schenkte ihr ein leicht süffisantes Lächeln  
und trat dann schwitzend  
den Beweis an.

Tatsächlich.  
Hermione hatte sich geirrt.  
Der Nagel hielt das Bild bombenfest an der Wand.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	8. Das Treffen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

**Das Treffen**

_Warum immer er? Warum gerade heute?  
_Severus Snape sah auf die Uhr. Er war spät dran.  
Man hatte ihn wieder mal zu spät informiert.  
Wahrscheinlich, damit er nichts planen,  
keine Entschuldigung finden konnte.  
Typisch!  
Wie sehr wollte er jetzt zurück in seinem Kerker sein. In Sicherheit.  
Aber er hatte es damals so entschieden.  
Jetzt musste er damit leben.  
Ob er wollte oder nicht.

  
Widerwillig öffnete er die Tür.  
Malfoy, Parkinson…  
Alle waren sie schon versammelt, starrten ihn an.  
Er wollte weg, nur weg.

„Ah, Severus. Da bist du ja. Setzt dich.  
Tee? Zitronendrops?"  
_Wie sehr hasste er doch solche Vertrauensschülertreffen…_

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	9. Du musst pressen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

**Du musst pressen**

„Du musst pressen, Hermine. Pressen!"  
Severus wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Langsam konnte auch er nicht mehr.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr, Severus.  
Ich schaffe es nicht." keuchte Hermine.

„Du musst. Ich kann den Kopf schon sehen.  
Noch ein kleines Stück und er ist draußen.  
Versuch es noch einmal."  
Severus versuchte seine Frau zu überreden.

Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen.  
„Ja, genau so. Mach weiter.  
Jetzt nicht mehr aufhören.  
Gleich haben wir ihn."

Severus versuchte vorsichtig den Kopf zu greifen.  
Ein leises ‚Plop' und dann kam  
der sich immer noch heftig sträubende Krummbein  
endlich hinter dem Schrank hervor.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	10. Tod

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

**Tod**

Der alte Mann sah Severus traurig in die Augen.  
„Severus. Du musst jetzt sehr stark sein.  
Es ist zu spät.  
Ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun.  
Sie ist tot.  
Hermine ist von uns gegangen."

Albus legte ihm traurig die Hand auf den Arm,  
bevor er den Raum verließ,  
nicht ohne noch einen letzten Blick  
auf die tote Hermine zu werfen."

„Meine Hermine. Wie soll ich es nur ohne dich aushalten?"  
Severus wickelte den toten Körper in ein Tuch und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer.  
Ein letzter Gruß, bevor er die Toilettenspülung betätigte,  
die den toten Goldfisch mit sich trug.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen?  
Dann freue ich mich auf Eure Reviews.  
Falls nicht, dann natürlich trotzdem …


	11. Ein schleimiger Typ

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen (Naja, vielleicht behalte ich Sev aber auch...)

Ich widme dieses Drabble meiner allzeit fleißigen Betaleserin CallistaEvans. Dafür, dass sie immer so viel Arbeit mit mir hat!!

****

**Ein schleimiger Typ**

Severus trat ins Wohnzimmer und wurde mit  
„Willst Du ein Autogramm?" freundlich begrüßt.

„WAS MACHT DIESER – DIESER _SCHLEIMBEUTEL HIER?_?  
Ich will den Kerl hier nicht haben!"

Hermione eilte aus der Küche heran.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie.  
"Was los ist? Dieser eklige, schmierige Typ da.  
Er verschwindet! SOFORT!"

Vom Geschrei angelockt, kam seine Tochter herein.  
„Nein, Papi. Gilderoy bleibt! Er ist mein Freund!"

„Er verdirbt nur Deinen Charakter, Emma. Glaub mir!",  
versuchte er zu überzeugen.

„Tut er nicht! Ich mag ihn, ob es Dir passt oder nicht!  
Komm mit, Gilderoy",  
sagte sie bestimmt und griff den  
magisch-grinsenden Minatur-Lockhart am Arm.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben...)


	12. Eindeutiges Vergnügen

**Eindeutiges Vergnügen  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Ich widme dieses Drabble meiner liebsten FF-Autorin und Mailfreundin CallistaEvans, weil 1) sie mir als Beta immer so super hilft und mir auch sonst immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht, obwohl sie selber so viel Arbeit hat! 2) als Entschädigung, weil ich die eine Story leider nicht mehr finden kann und 3) noch als kleine Aufmunterung – sie weiß schon wofür!! ;-)))_

* * *

Irgendwo in einem Kerker in Schottland…  
  
„Oh, Severus. Hör jetzt nicht auf.  
Langsame, kreisende Bewegungen. Ja, Genau so.  
Lass Dir Zeit."

„Ist es so gut?", fragte Severus vorsichtig.  
Sich vor Hermione zu blamieren oder ihr gar wehzutun  
war das Letzte, was er wollte.

„Severus. Das fühlt sich so gut an", stöhnte Hermione lustvoll  
und wandte sich unter seinen sanften Berührungen.  
„Jetzt nicht aufhören, bitte."

Severus dachte nicht daran aufzuhören.  
Dafür machte es ihn mittlerweile zuviel Spaß.  
Er brauchte noch etwas von der gel-artigen Masse  
und griff nach dem Behälter.

Zum Glück hatte Hermione noch eine neue  
Flasche Herbal Essences besorgt.  
**  
Ende

* * *

**

****

Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich auf Euer Review!!


	13. Nachwuchs

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen (Naja, vielleicht behalte ich Sev aber auch…)  
  
Ich widme dieses Drabble dem kränkelnden Alex, damit er bald wieder auf die Beine kommt!!  
Ein großes Dankeschön am meine liebe Callista, die dem Drabble den letzten entscheidenden Schliff gegeben hat (ich bin im Moment irgendwie total unkreativ…)  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**Nachwuchs  
  
**„Was soll das heißen ‚ich werde Opa'?"  
Severus sah seine sechzehnjährige Tochter geschockt an.  
„Was soll _das_ schon heißen, Paps?  
Unsere Familie bekommt Nachwuchs."

„Nachwuchs?", rief Hermione und kam ins Zimmer.  
„Habe ich da richtig gehört?"  
Emma nickte strahlend und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals.  
„Das ist ja -"  
Weiter kam Hermione nicht,  
da sie von ihrem Mann unterbrochen wurde:  
„Ein Skandal! Wie heißt _er_?"  
"Peter!"  
  
Fassungslos ließ Severus sich in den Sessel fallen.  
„Ach, Papi. Stell dich doch nicht so an."  
Emma setzte sich fröhlich auf seinen Schoss.  
„So viel Mehrarbeit wird ein kleiner  
Babykater schon nicht machen."  
  
**Ende  
**

Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)


	14. Neuerwerb

**Neuerwerb  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
Vielen Dank an die liebe CallistaEvans, die mich wieder mit der Drabblelitis infiziert hat und dafür, dass sie mein Geschreibsel immer vorher liest, korrigiert und mir ihre Meinung mitteilt!!_

__

„Da ist er, Severus." Hermione strahlte.  
„Wie du ihn dir gewünscht hast."

Severus betrachtete kritisch seinen neuen Besitz:  
Schwarz/silber – genau seine Lieblingsfarben.  
Selbst das Slytherinwappen fehlte nicht.  
Aber er sah weder fesch noch besonders clever aus.  
Ob er wohl schnell wäre?  
Severus hatte ihn auch größer in Erinnerung und wurde sehr unsicher.

„Komm! Probier ihn aus!"  
Severus lächelte gequält.  
Er war Hermione dankbar und wollte sie nicht enttäuschen  
- schließlich hatte sie ihn beim Kauf beraten.  
Skeptisch gab er ihrem Wunsch nach.

Nach einer kurzen Probe hatte sich seine Meinung grundlegend geändert:  
Endlich war auch er stolzer Besitzer eines Smart.

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)

Wer ein Bild von Sev in seinem neuen Smart sehen will:

de(.)geocities(.)com(/)nicisnape(/)smartforsnape(.)jpg (einfach die Klammern weglassen)


	15. Ein schwieriger Trank

**Ein schwieriger Trank**  
von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur ein paar Schlagwörter für einen Drabble-Wettbewerb aussuchen…  
Naja, plötzlich war dann das Drabble da ;-)  
_

Severus war mit einem schwierigen Zaubertrank beschäftigt.  
Wenn dieser richtig wirkte,  
dann würde der Terror endlich ein Ende haben.  
  
Hermione assistierte ihm mit mulmigem Gefühl.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass es funktioniert?"  
  
Er lächelte süffisant.  
„Selbstverständlich!"  
So ruhig er nach außen wirkte, so großes Chaos herrschte in ihm.

Am nächsten Tag standen beide vor dem großen Wasserspeier -  
Severus hatte Albus vorhin den Trank gebracht -  
und betraten das Büro.  
Albus begrüßte sie freundlich, sagte:  
„Setzt euch"  
und deutete auf die Sessel.  
  
Gespannte Stille.  
Würden sie Erfolg haben?  
Tatsächlich. Der Trank schien zu wirken:  
Albus würde nie wieder  
mit Zitronenbonbon-Angeboten nerven.

**Ende**

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_


	16. Ein Fehler?

**Ein Fehler?**  
von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
  
Das kommt dabei raus, wenn ich mir vornehme eine Kurzgeschichte zu lesen und schon im ersten Absatz gedanklich abschweife… (in dem Fall war es bei „One night to forever" von MetaMuse)  
__Vielen Dank, liebe Callista für Deine Hilfe!!!_

„Es war ein Fehler!  
Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen."

Hermione sah Severus entsetzt an.  
„Nein, das war es nicht.  
Das war das Beste, was wir machen konnten."

„Es war ein Fehler, Miss Granger!  
Das darf nie wieder passieren, hören Sie?"

Hermione Verwirrung wuchs weiter.  
Was war los mit ihm?  
Gestern war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.  
Und wieso Fehler?  
Sie waren sich einig gewesen, hatten es beide gewollt.

„Es war kein Fehler!  
Ich werde es beweisen."  
Lächelnd ging sie auf ihn zu.  
„Hier steht es ganz eindeutig:  
_Der Wermut __kann vor den Eidechsenzähnen  
__in den Trank gegeben werden_."

**Ende**

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_

.__


	17. Keine leichte Aufgabe

**Keine leichte Aufgabe**  
von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
  
Hier ist mein Drabble zum ersten Schreiberlingers Drabble-Wettbewerb.  
Aus fünf Wörtern (Trotz, unerträglich, verboten, Geist und Vermittler) sollte ein Drabble gebastelt werden. Hier ist mein Beitrag:_

„Warum immer ich?"  
Blanker **Trotz** erschien in Severus' Augen  
und machte die Situation beinahe **unerträglich**.  
War es **verboten**, dass ein Snape einmal das tat, was nur _er_ wollte?  
Im **Geist** ging er sämtliche Ausreden durch.  
Aber keine schien passend, um der Situation zu entkommen.

„Nur dieses eine Mal, Severus."  
Albus als ewiger **Vermittler** lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Widerwillig schritt Severus durch den Raum.  
„Mitkommen!"  
Er griff Hermiones Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Dann blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Was ist?", fragte er barsch.  
„Wollen Sie nun tanzen oder nicht?"

**Ende**

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_


	18. Im Reich der Träume

**Im Reich der Träume**   
von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.   
Hier ist mein Drabble zum zweiten Schreiberlingers Drabble-Wettbewerb.   
Aus fünf Wörtern (nass, Buch, verworren, halb und Kröte) sollte ein Drabble gebastelt werden. Hier ist mein Beitrag:   
_

Hermione ließ sich seufzend ins heiße **_Nass_** gleiten.   
Sie hatte die halbe Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht,   
aber in keinem **_Buch_** eine Lösung   
für ihr Problem gefunden.   
Die Sache war mehr als **_verworren_**.

Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab   
und bald schlummerte sie ein.

Sie erwachte von einer angenehmen,   
wohltuenden Berührung zwischen ihren Beinen,   
hielt ihre Augen aber geschlossen   
und ließ ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf.

Sie stellte sich einen rassigen Südländer vor,   
der ihr zärtlich ins Ohr flüsterte:   
„Hermione?"

Sie öffnete die Augen **_halb_** und erschrak.   
Neben der Badewanne kniete Ginny.   
„Entschuldige die Störung, Mione.   
Aber hast du zufällig Nevilles **_Kröte_** gesehen?"   
**Ende**

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_


	19. Der Teufel steckt im Detail

**Der Teufel steckt im Detail  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
Hier ist mein Drabble zum dritten Schreiberlingers Drabble-Wettbewerb.  
Aus dem Titel „Der Teufel steckt im Detail" sollte ein Drabble gebastelt werden. Hier ist mein Beitrag: _

„Severus, ich glaube, jetzt stimmt es."  
Severus betrachtet kritisch Hermiones Werk  
und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, tut es nicht.  
Siehst du nicht den Unterschied?  
Zitronengelb, nicht Sonnengelb."

Hermione seufzte.  
Menge, Mischungsverhältnis, genau nach Anleitung  
und trotzdem nicht gut.  
„Vielleicht können wir es dennoch…"  
„Hermione, wenn wir damit weiterarbeiten,  
waren die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage völlig umsonst."  
Er hatte ja Recht.  
Aber trotzdem fand Hermione, dass die Farbe der  
gewünschten schon sehr ähnlich war.  
„Und wenn wir trotzdem -"

„Nein!"  
Severus war wütend.  
Das war das erste und letzte Mal,  
dass er sich von ihr hatte überreden lassen,  
ohne Magie zu streichen.

**Ende**

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_


	20. Flucht

**Flucht  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
Hier ist mein Drabble zum ersten Schreiberlingers Drabble-Wettbewerb 2005.  
Mindestens vier der Wörter _**Schlange**,** Theorie**, **Schlaf**, **rennen**,** Notizen**, **Explosion** _sollten in einem Drabble verarbeitet werden. Hier ist mein Beitrag: _

Severus rennt um sein Leben.  
Hinter sich hört er eine Explosion.  
Etwas trifft ihn an der Schulter.  
Er nimmt kaum Notiz davon,  
umkreist schlangengleich ein Hindernis.

Was in der Theorie so gut aussah,  
scheint in der Praxis fehlzuschlagen:  
Voldemort war doch nicht so leicht zu besiegen.

„Severus!"  
Jemand ruft seinen Namen.  
Laut. Bedrohlich. Zu nah.  
Nur nicht umdrehen.

Da vorne: Licht. Rettung.  
Mit letzter Kraft wirft er sich dem entgegen.  
Dann prallt sein Kopf gegen etwas Hartes.  
Mühsam öffnet er die Augen und sieht Hermine, die sich die Stirn reibt.  
„Severus, alles in Ordnung?  
Du hast im Schlaf laut geschrieen."

**Ende**

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_

_Das Siegerdrabble von **Maria3261102 **_ist ebenfalls schon online. Schaut doch mal bei ihr vorbei - es lohnt sich!!


	21. Geduld, die man fast verliert…

**Geduld, die man fast verliert…**  
von Nici1807

_**Disclaimer:** Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_Toleranz ist eine Frage der Geduld, Geduld eine Frage der Nerven.(Graham Green)

* * *

_

„Scheweruss"  
Severus verzog das Gesicht.  
Stunden saß er nun schon hier und versuchte ihr klar zu machen,  
dass er _Severus_ hieß, und nicht _Scheweruss_.  
Warum kapierte sie es einfach nicht?

„SEVERUS", sagte er langsam und deutlich.  
„Scheweruss", kam es ebenso deutlich und langsam zurück.  
Langsam verlor er wirklich die Geduld.  
Warum war das nur so schwer?  
Wie konnte man einen so schönen und melodischen  
Namen nur derart verunstalten?

Ein letzter Versuch:  
„SE-VE-RUS!"  
Er wartete.  
Dann hörte er es ganz leise, schüchetrn: „Severus?"

Ja!  
„Endlich! Du hast es verstanden!"  
Freudig nahm er Wusch, seine kleine Flederratte, und drückte sie an sich.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Ein kleines Wusch-Gedächtnis-Drabble.  
__Es sollte eigentlich ein Beitrag zur Challenge im ST werden, aber leider ist es mir zu spät eingefallen…  
__Gefällt es Euch? Dann freue ich mich über ein (kleines) Review…_


	22. Endlich

**Endlich**  
von Nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_

* * *

_

Severus war zufrieden und glücklich.  
So lange hatte er sich nach ihm gesehnt.  
Danach gesehnt ihn zu sehen, zu berühren.

Er streckte die Hand aus  
und fuhr mit zittrigen Fingern über die weiche Oberfläche.  
Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl.  
Nach Monaten voller Anstrengung war er nun endlich da.

„Hallo!", flüsterte er fast ehrfürchtig.  
Er ging einen Schritt näher,  
lies ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen,  
aus Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Doch er wusste auch,  
dass der Moment nicht ewig dauern würde.  
Er flüsterte: „Finite Incantatem"  
und der Panther,  
sein persönlicher Patronus, verschwand.

**

* * *

**

**Ende**

_Gefällt es Euch? Dann freue ich mich über ein (kleines) Review…_


	23. In der Falle

**In der Falle**  
von Nici

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.

* * *

_

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"  
Unsicher betrachtete Severus die Flasche  
mit der roten Flüssigkeit in Minervas Hand.  
Er schluckte schwer und versuchte die Situation zu sondieren.

Entweder er tat, was sie von ihm verlangte oder -  
_Nein, nicht dran denken!  
_Er würde sich lächerlich machen.  
Zum Gespött des Lehrerkollegiums, der ganzen Schule werden.

_Aber andererseits…_  
Was wäre, wenn er auf ihre Forderung einging?  
Würde es dann nicht genauso schlimm werden?

Er saß in der Falle.  
Gefangen, weil er zu feige war  
einmal etwas von sich preiszugeben.

„Fang schon an!"  
Seufzend beobachtete er McGonagall,  
die es sichtlich genoss, seine Fußnägel zu lackieren.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Manchmal ist es doch besser, wenn man sich für die Wahrheit und nicht für die Pflicht entscheidet, oder?  
Gefällt es Euch? Dann freue ich mich über ein (kleines) Review…  
_


	24. Hilflos

**Hilflos  
**von Nici

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_

* * *

_

Was Harry sah, drehte ihm den Magen um. Snape inmitten von Todessern, Voldemorts Zauberstab zielte auf ihn.  
Harry erkannte die Gefahr sofort. Sein Gefühl trieb ihn an Snape zu helfen, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es unmöglich war. Er konnte nichts für Snape tun.

Jahrelanger Hass rückte in den Hintergrund. Er fühlte nur noch Mitleid und Hilflosigkeit, wissend, was der Cruciatus anrichten würde.

Intuitiv zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab, rannte los, doch eine Stimme hielt ihn zurück.  
Bedrohlich leise waren die Worte: „Habe ich Sie beim letzten Mal nicht schon gewarnt, Potter? Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle aus meinen Gedanken!"

**Ende **

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_


	25. Das Ende der Freundschaft?

**Das Ende der Freundschaft?**  
von Nici

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_

* * *

_

„Du bist doch das letzte…"  
Immer wieder las Ron die Worte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dass ausgerechnet Hermine so etwas schreiben würde, hätte er nie gedacht.  
Sie war doch wie eine Schwester für ihn. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie ähnlich dachte.  
Aber jetzt…  
Mit Tränen in den Augen rief er nach Harry.  
Dieser lachte nur und holte Hermine.  
„He, Mione, ich glaube Ron hat es doch nicht verstanden."  
Hermine schwang seufzend ihren Zauberstab und Harry gab das Pergament zurück.  
„Hier, du Pappnase!"  
Als Ron die Zeilen las, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„…Jahr schon ein Jahr älter geworden. Happy Birthday!"

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Ich habe den Spruch letztens auf einer Geburtstagskarte gesehen und prompt meinem Vater zum Geburtstag geschenkt - er war ähnlich unbegeistert wie Ron ;-)  
Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (bei Nichtgefallen, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_


	26. Traumhafte Realität

**Traumhafte Realität**  
von Nici

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
Ich widme dieses Drabble Mariacharly, dafür, dass sie soviel Pech hatte in den letzten Tagen!  
_

_

* * *

_

Streichelnden Hände, weiche Lippen, leises Flüstern, Prickeln, sanfte Schauer auf der Haut.  
Kerzenschein, romantische Musik.  
Fallen lassen, aufgefangen werden, beschützt sein, geborgen.  
Verlangen nach mehr.

Stoff auf Stoff, dann Haut auf Haut.  
Geliebt werden, lieben.

Sekunden werden zu Minuten.  
Minuten zu Stunden, zu Tagen, zu Wochen, Jahren.  
Ein Gefühl absoluter Vollkommenheit. Alles ist perfekt.  
Sie fühlt sich beschützt, geborgen, geliebt.  
Träume werden Realität. Realität fühlt sich an wie träumen.

Ein Seufzen.  
Sie fällt, tiefer und tiefer. Immer weiter und weiter. Entflieht der Realität…

„Hermione."  
Sie öffnet die Augen. „Ja?"  
„Harry hat dich schon fünfmal gebeten, ihm die Kartoffeln zu reichen."

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Eigentlich habe ich das Drabble zu „Crossing Jordan" geschrieben, aber da es dort (fast) keiner liest, habe ich es potterisiert. Wünsche Euch allen viel Spaß mit HP 6.  
__Aber bis es soweit ist, könnt Ihr noch schnell ein Review schreiben, oder?_


	27. Am Anfang war das Buch

**Am Anfang war das Buch**  
von Nici

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
Mein Beitrag zum Crossover-Drabble-Wettbewerb des „Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt"

* * *

_

„Gehen Sie!" Severus versuchte sich an der Frau vorbeizudrängen.  
„Ich muss Sie etwas fragen. Es ist wichtig", sagte sie.  
Severus atmete tief durch und zwang sich, seinen Zauberstab dort zu lassen, wo er war; in seinem Umhang.  
„Ich will… nur wissen, ob wahr ist, was in dem Buch hier steht." Sie hielt ihm das Buch, auf dem etwas von _Stein_ und _Weisen_ stand, hin. „Und -"  
„Warum?" Er warf ihr einen von seinen besonders giftigen Blicken zu. Ohne Erfolg.  
„Man verklagt Sie wegen seelischer Grausamkeit", sagte sie. „Und ich bin Ihre Anwältin. Ich werde Sie vertreten. Mein Name ist Ally McBeal."

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir!_


	28. Seltsamer Besuch

**Seltsamer Besuch**  
von Nici

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
Ein zweiter Beitrag zum Crossover-Drabble-Wettbewerb des „Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt"

* * *

_

„Ich bin aufgewühlt."

Severus starrte den Mann ungläubig an. Wäre man ein Muggel, würde man seinen Zustand wohl als _Er schaut wie ein Auto_ bezeichnen.  
Irgendetwas musste schief gelaufen sein. Aber was?  
Severus blickte auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand; doch der schien vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein. Seltsam…

„Po…Po..Poughkeep…"

Das Stottern riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den komischen kleinen Mann, der sich scheinbar ebenso unbehaglich fühlte wie er selber. Und unbehaglich war gar kein Ausdruck!

Warum war der Mann hier, wo Severus doch eigentlich nur Albus' eklige Zitronendrops in Gummibärchen hatte verwandeln wollen?

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Ok, ich glaube, dieses Drabble muss ich vielleicht erklären (für all die, die Ally McBeal nicht kennen) - auch, wenn es eigentlich blöd ist, Witze oder Drabble erklären zu müssen: Der komische kleine Mann ist John Cage, der in der Serie auch den Spitznamen „Gummibärchen" trägt und sein Stottern mit dem Wort „Poughkeepsy" versucht unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
John Cage gehört mir ebenso wenig wie Ally McBeal aus dem vorherigen Drabble (die gehören beide dem wunderbaren David E. Kelley und FOX)_


	29. Stolz und Vorurteil

**Stolz und Vorurteil**

_**Disclaimer:** Das Buffyverse gehört dem einzigartigen Joss Whedon. Das will ich ihm nicht wegnehmen, nur ausleihen. Und Snape ... nun, der gehört ja immer noch JKR.  
**Bemerkung:** Das ist mein Beitrag zu CallistaEvans Challenge "Ein Griff in die Klischeekiste" im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt.  
Viel Spaß bei dem kleinen Doppeldrabble. Was nach dem Lesen kommt, wisst Ihr ja ..._

_-------------------------------------_

„Schwarze Seide?" Willow prustete in das Stück Obstkuchen, das sie sich gerade auf den Teller getan hatte. „Ich meine, noch klischeehafter geht es ja wohl nicht. Das ist selbst für einen Vampir schon zu auffällig."  
„Naja", meinte Dawn, „wer sagt denn, dass jeder, der nach außen hin gefühlskalt wie ein Holzklotz wirkt, auch wirklich ein Vampir ist?"  
„Aber Dawn", schaltete sich Buffy ein. „Ich bitte dich. Überleg doch mal. Was soll er denn anderes sein, als ein Vampir? So bleich und … naja, kühl eben. Und dann seine Wohnung. Dem Idioten gehört eindeutig ein Stück Holz ins Herz gestoßen, wie jedem Vampir!"  
„Aber Angel -"  
„Angel hat eine Seele. Er ist anders."

Dawn sprang vom Stuhl auf und funkelte ihre Schwester böse an. Langsam war sie es wirklich Leid. Sie hatte es satt, immer wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden  
„Nur weil du die Jägerin bist, heißt das nicht, dass du immer Recht hast, Buffy", sagte sie wütend. „Ich bleibe dabei: Snape ist kein Vampir, sondern ein armer Mann, der vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt wird und dringend ein wenig Liebe braucht. Und das war das letzte Mal, dass ich die Notwendigkeit gesehen habe, euch um eure Meinung zu meinen Fanfictions zu bitten."

**Ende**


	30. Frieden

**Frieden**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alles, was sich nach Harry Potter anhört, gehört JKR. Ich borge mir das Universum nur aus, um ein wenig damit zu spielen._

_**Bemerkung:**__ Lange Zeit war es ruhig um mich, doch nun bin ich wieder da - also im Potterverse. Es folgen 10 Drabble, die ich für die 100 Drabble Challenge im Alraune Forum geschrieben habe. Hoffe, Sie gefallen Euch._

Es war diese frühe Morgendämmerung, in der Hermine so etwas wie Frieden empfinden konnte. Jeden Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne hinter den Hügeln oder aus dem Meer aufgetaucht war, suchte sie sich einen Platz, wo sie ungestört war. Sie genoss diese schützende Wand, hinter der sie, vor aller Welt verborgen, ihre Maske fallen lassen konnte. In der Morgendämmerung war sie wieder Hermine, ein ängstliches junges Mädchen; hier konnte sie schwach sein und um ihre Eltern, um ihre Freunde, ja, um die ganze Welt trauern.  
Es war diese frühe Morgendämmerung, die Hermine Frieden gab; Frieden inmitten des niemals enden wollenden Krieges.

**Ende**


	31. Falsche Sicherheit

**Falsche Sicherheit**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alles, was sich nach Harry Potter anhört, gehört JKR. Ich borge mir das Universum nur aus, um ein wenig damit zu spielen._

Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte Hermine auf die Weisheit von Büchern gebaut. Schon als Kleinkind fanden ihre Eltern sie mit dem dicksten Lexikon auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmer liegend vor, wo sie eifrig durch die Seiten blätterte.  
Später, als sie lesen lernte, kam sie sich vor wie ein neuer Mensch. Sie fand in Büchern Antworten auf Fragen, die sie nicht einmal zu fragen gedacht hatte. Lesen empfand sie als eine bisher ungekannte Freiheit in eine Welt ohne Grenzen.  
Bücher waren ihre Welt. Bücher enttäuschten sie nie, schafften ihr die nötige Sicherheit.  
Bis zu dem Tag, als sie Riddles Tagebuch fanden.

**Ende**


End file.
